


Sweet Dreams

by Rainmaker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, One Shot, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainmaker/pseuds/Rainmaker
Summary: Short fluffy scene
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

  
You had been sat together reading when Levi had nodded off.

You hadn't noticed at first, not until his head lolled towards you. His body soon followed, slumping against your side.

You close your book, putting it down on your lap so you can just look at him for a while. If he'd been awake he would have called you creepy for staring but he's not so you take your fill.

His dark hair brushing against his forehead.

Dark brows and eye lashes. 

Those lips you've kissed countless times now.

You love the smell of him.

Nearly an hour had passed before you get uncomfortable. He had shifted more onto you and your arm is going dead. He may seem small but Levi has always been a lot heavier than he looks. You really don't want to move but you have to. 

You shift, trying to keep your movements minimal but know it will wake him anyway.

He stirs against you, blinking, and you move again before stilling at his noise. 

It takes Levi a long, fuzzy moment to realise that he's made a sound of protest and that his arm has gone around you, keeping you close.

You don't laugh at him for almost whining at you like a dog but you do smile. You shuffle down further in the seat, twisting round to lean against the arm of the sofa and his body follows yours so he's lying more against you. Your hands slide into his hair and he relaxes fully.

It's warm and intimate.

Levi goes back to sleep holding you tight.


End file.
